We will never separated
by IndonesianNerd
Summary: After they leave the firefly, they went to Tommy's dam. Unfortunaley, Tommy isn't there, and the dam was destroyed. Luckily, they found a house near the dam. What will they do? "I do not own the character"
1. A New Home

One day, in a small house, Joel and Ellie kneeling on the floor. Joel holds a screwdriver while Ellie watching over

"Come on, Come on" Joel tried to fix the radio. The radio was broken because when a zombie try to attacked Joel in the kitchen, Ellie use a nearby radio to hit the zombie, she has no ammo, and no other weapons, so she didn't have any choice.

Luckily, a house has a toolbox, and Joel is pretty good with mechanical things. So, he decided to fix it.

"I'm sorry for what happened" Ellie said.

"It's okay, Ellie, you save me from a damn zombie. Thank you" Joel smiled.

Few minutes later, the radio was fixed,and Joel and Ellie try to contact the evacuation centre.

"Hello, hello" said a man whose voice is cracked on the radio.

"Hello, my name is Joel and I need a help."

"Do you bring someone?" The man in the radio asked.

"Yeah, with a girl named Ellie."

"Is she bitten?"

"Yeah, but she said she was immune."

There's silence in the radio. "I really don't like this" Joel said to himself.

"How about you?" The man started to speak

"I'm fine. I'm not bitten"

"Where are you now?"

"In a small house near Wyoming"

"Do you have some kind of flare?"

Joel search the drawer nearby. Luckily, he found one.

"Yeah, I have one."

"Okay then, our helicopter are going to arrive around 10 Am. Use that flare so our helicopter can recognise you."

"Okay" and after that Joel turn off the radio.

"Finally, it's over." Ellie said.

"I don't trust them." Joel said

"Why? According to the radio broadcaster earlier when we drove from city, WHO finally invent the cure right ?"

"I suppose."

"Trust me, we'll be fine." Ellie placed her hand on Joel's shoulder.

Joel looked at his watch, it was 7.30 PM.

"Well what are we going to do?"

Joel asked.

"Let's explore the house, shall we?"

"Good idea."

They opened the fridge, and they surprised that the fridge is still operated. The fridge has a pasta, ice cream, eggs, and brocolli.

"I going to make a dinner." Ellie said.

"You can cook?" Joel asked.

"I can cook pasta only." Ellie said.

They continue to searched the house, and they found a family room which surprisingly has a PS4 and a TV

"Who the hell is stupid enough to leave a PS4?" Ellie complained.

Then, they continue to search the house, and found 2 bedroom

Where each room has its own bathroom, and the bed have a bolster, a pillow, and a blanket.

"Well, looks like we get ourself lucky. The house is pretty luxury." Ellie said.

"Yeah" Joel said.

"I think I should mak-"

"No, I think we should take a shower. I don't want to become a zombie just because the food is contaminated with zombie blood."

Hearing that, Ellie giggled. She never thought Joel can make a joke.

Then, they went to shower in their own room. They undress their clothes,put off their shoes and turn on the shower. Luckily, the showers have the hot water.

As they take the shower, they thought the same thing: They don't know what they are going to do after this.

"What I am going to do after this? " Ellie mumbled.

"After this, what should I do?" Joel mumbled.

* * *

**Guys, this is my first fanfic. Please give me review, so I can make it better.**


	2. Dinner and lecturing each other

**Guys, thank you so much for the review. It really motivates me. Now, I'm going to clarify some things.**

**First, I have to tell you that English is not my native language. So, I'm so sorry if I have so many grammatical errors. In class, I was known as someone who has a vast knowledge of vocabulary whether it's English or Bahasa Indonesia(my native language) but I'm the one who always messes up with the grammar.**

**Second, the reason why I put PS4 on the stories because I read in the last of us wiki that Ellie is interested in video games so I decided to give Ellie's hobby and knowledge in video game in the story and see if it's work. The story takes place in the year of 2033 while PS4 launched in 2013.**

**Please enjoy :)**

* * *

As they finished the shower, they took a towel and dried themselves up. They searched the wardrobe for a new clothes, and Joel decided to wear a blue T-shirt and black training pant while Ellie decided to wear a white Poloshirt and a red training short. Luckily, both wardrobe have sandals, so they don't need to use a shoe again.

As they left the bathroom. They surprised of their partner's looks.

"This is the first time ever I see you wear a T-shirt." Ellie said.

"And this is the first time ever I see you wear a poloshirt." Joel said with a smile.

"I'm going to make a dinner now." Ellie said.

"I'm going to light up the flare." Joel said.

Joel went outside, and decided to light up the flare. As the smoke comes from the flare, Joel mumbled "I hope they're coming."

Meanwhile, Ellie turn on the stove , and put two pots on it,one for the pasta , and one for the broccoli. The fridge only have a few pasta sauce, so Ellie decided to use it carefully.

As Ellie stir the pot, the beautiful smell of pasta and broccoli caught her nose. "It's been a while I didn't have such luxury food."

Ellie gaze the stars through the window. The stars were so bright, and the comet flew by. Ellie were mesmerized, "This night is beautiful. Every night, Joel and I fighting zombies, never have a chance to see the stars on the sky."

Unbeknownst to Ellie, Joel who also noticed the star and comet, mumbled "What a beautiful night, it's rare for me to see a star this bright, and a flying comet. For twenty years, I just saw darkness, despair in night, I never gaze the sky."

30 minutes later, Joel pour the cooked pasta in two plates which she already washed, Ellie went outside called Joel. "The food is ready."

"Yeah, I'm coming." Joel said.

As Joel enter the house,Ellie gave her a the plate with a plastic fork which she got from the drawer. Then, Joel and Ellie sit together in the brown sofas(the kitchen doesn't have dining table and chair)

As Joel look at the pasta which covered in a nice smell sauce, and broccoli, he can't resist his saliva to come out from his mouth, "It's been a while since I see and smell a food this wonderful, I want to eat right now!" said Joel to himself.

Joel put the pasta to his mouth, the taste makes Joel surprised. He never thought Ellie can cook such a good pasta.

"This is so good, you know." Joel complimented.

"Oh really?" Ellie said with a mouth full of pasta.

Suddenly,after Ellie had swallow the pasta, Joel pinch Ellie's nose.

"Aww, what the hell is that for?" Ellie shouted.

"Don't talk when your mouth is full, Ellie."

"Ooh, I'm sorry, Joel."

"It's okay Ellie." Joel said with a smile. "When do you learn to cook?"

"When I were still with the firefly. They taught me to cook, pasta only though."

Heard the word 'firefly', he winced. He killed Marlene and the firefly member because they try to kill Ellie. But, Joel lied to Ellie, said that firefly gave up for the cure so firefly didn't need her anymore. Should he tell her the truth?

As they finished the food, Joel decided to ask something that lurks his head "Ellie, I have a question for you. But, please don't laugh."

Ellie put the plate down"Yeah, what is it?"

"Eeh-eeh..."

Ellie were confused, it's rare for her to see Joel can't ask something clearly "What?"

"What is ... PS4?"

Heard that, Ellie laughed so hard, so hard that almost make her fall from the sofa.

"Hey! You promised me not to laughed." Joel's cheek are reddish.

Ellie never laughed this hard in her life,"I never thought that you are so so so technophobe, Joel."

Still upset, Joel said "Whatever, just tell me what PS4 is."

For moment, Ellie thinking how to explain,"Well, what should I say, it's a some kind of gaming platform."

Joel think for a second, and just like when Archimedes took a bath, he exclaimed "Eureka, so it's like NES, right?"

Ellie folded her hand and laughed "Are you seriously that old school?"

"Well, I'm not very interested in video game. NES was popular in my days though."

"Do you want to try PS4?"

"I don't know."

Ellie who dissatisfied with the answer, grab Joel's arm ,"C'mon , I guarantee it will be fun! Please!"

Feel that he don't have any choice, Joel accepted Ellie's quest, "Okay then., but promise me it'll be fun"

Happy, Ellie jumped from the sofa "YAAAY!"

Amused by Ellie's reaction, Joel rise from the sofa, took the plates and said "I clean these plates up."

"Nah, Joel, let m-"

"You prepare the PS4 while I clean these plates up."

Joel took the plates and wash it in the kitchen, while Ellie prepare the PS4.

Right now both feelings are same: They can't wait to play PS4.

* * *

**Guys, this is the second part. Please give me review, so I can make it better. I try my best to be more descriptive, I don't know about the grammar though.  
**


End file.
